


Короткие истории о Гинтоки и Отосэ

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саке — прекрасное подспорье для разговора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тысяча и один вечер

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гинтоки пережил достаточно, чтобы бесконечно долго рассказывать об этом.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — просит Отосе. Все должно быть наоборот, это ей впору рассказывать внукам байки об ушедшей молодости, но Гинтоки не возражает. У него в запасе тысяча и одна история, и даже больше: он никогда не повторяется.

Дождь барабанит по стёклам, и в закусочной становится почти уютно. Тусклый свет выхватывает ряды бутылок на полках, высвечивает кружащуюся в воздухе пыль — Катерина опять куда-то исчезла, не сделав уборку. Сигаретный дым впитался в занавеси и даже в доски, Отосе уверена, что они пахнут тысячами, миллионами сигарет, выкуренными над саке. Весь дом воняет как старая пепельница.

— Погрустить охота, бабуля? — Гинтоки пьян, икает, споткнувшись в начале фразы. — Я напился как свинья, мне бы проблеваться, а не трындеть тут.

— А ну заткнись, — привычно огрызается Отосе, но доливает выпивку. Лёд в стакане давным-давно растаял, исчез у Гинтоки где-то внутри. — Знаю я, как ты любишь трепаться.

— Твоя правда. Расскажу.

И рассказывает.

 

Когда я ещё был ростом с бокен, мы с учителем гостили у его бывшего друга. У того была дочь чуть постарше, чем я сейчас — только она примерно тогда же и умерла.

Она рисовать очень хорошо умела, меня даже успела набросать, хотя я тогда сидеть смирно не мог, а что ты хочешь, весна. У них дома казалось, что войны нет, хотя хозяин и лежал весь перевязанный, рисом пахло и красками. Светло было, везде светло, ни одной тени вокруг дома — я так помню. Заходишь, а тебе навстречу тепло, и свежо при этом, не как здесь.

Представь, вот заходишь ты, и перед тобой длинный коридор. Там не темно совсем было, перегородки-то вечно раздвинуты, и свет всегда падал на дальнюю стену да на картину. Смотришь на неё издалека — закат над лесом, красотища, дух захватывает, а подходишь — тьфу ты, мазки одни разноцветные, ничего не разобрать. Художница эта, я её просто старухой звал (хехе, это что получается, я теперь старик?), вечно смеялась над тем, что я всё так подробно разглядываю. А однажды подошла, встала рядом и сказала, чтобы я прекратил смотреть. Объяснила, почему, конечно, она вообще многое мне объясняла, совсем как учитель.

Она эту картину писала красками, которые привозил отец. Он уезжал, совсем как в тот раз, когда рану получил — и всегда возвращался грустный. Дарил ей пузырьки с разноцветными красками, говорил, чтоб хранила, пока не придумает, что ими нарисовать. Куда уж догадаться, что это кровь, цвета-то сумасшедшие, ты бы видела, какой там был оранжевый да зелёный.

Этот друг хотел так своих друзей с врагами на палитре смешать и оставить навсегда в картине. Убивал аманто — нацеживал после битвы пузырёк. Убивали его друга — нацеживал ещё. Ранили его самого — и то привозил кровь. Меня это не особенно тронуло, куда уж там понять мальчишке ростом с бокен. Я тогда только подумал, что красного уж больно много, кровавый получился закат, ни разу таких не видел.

 

— Мне про эту картину музейный работник рассказывал, — вдруг говорит Отосе, глядя, как Гинтоки залпом допивает остатки. — Она до сих пор хранится. И наброски тоже, всё нашли, что осталось от художников.

— Ну вот. Значит, где-то пылится моя нарисованная рожица, — Гинтоки улыбается да пустой стакан пододвигает, чтоб ещё выпить, но Отосе и ему, и себе воды налила. Дождь, сырость, пить не хочется, а она все равно налила, чтобы не пусто было в стакане. — Думаешь, мне хватит?

— Думаю.

— Ну, тогда я пошёл. Сколько времени-то, Шинпачи спит уже, может.

— Спит, как же, — Отосе пьёт горькую от сигаретного осадка во рту воду медленно, как саке. В пепельнице тлеет окурок, которым затянулись раз — и то Гинтоки. — Он тебе как жена, гулящий ты ублюдок. Ждёт.

Гинтоки оглядывается у самой двери, кладёт ладонь на деревянную рейку, недавно собранную им же из щепок. Смотрит на Отосе тяжело, как часто у него получается в последнее время — Шинпачи считает, что это у него кризис среднего возраста, скоро лысеть начнёт — и молчит, конечно. Что он может сказать, если у него мозги от выпитого не в порядке.

Когда он, шатаясь, выползает за дверь, закусочная разом пустеет. Отосе думает, что зря объявила вчера о выходном — ремонт закончили быстро, можно было бы клиентов запустить, но поздно уже сокрушаться.

Залапанный Гинтоки стакан стоит на стойке до самого утра. Пустой. Отосе не хочется пить, ведь на улице дождь, в закусочной сырость оседает на стёклах — но вода пьётся так же медленно, как саке.


	2. Сезон дождей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Отсутствие честности в отношениях порой принимает катастрофические масштабы.

Сезон дождей — никак не получается справиться с запахом сырости и табака. В закусочной не осталось запасных зонтов для посетителей и быстро расходится алкоголь. Отосе думает, что завтра надо бы заказать еще по ящику ходовой выпивки, и что на сегодня должно хватить: пришел Гинтоки, ему можно споить что-нибудь подешевле, все равно не заплатит.

— Волосы ужасно вьются, ты только посмотри, — говорит Гинтоки чуть заплетающимся языком. Завсегдатай с сомнением оглядывает его голову: там все как обычно.

— В порядке твоя голова.

— Нет, ну ты вглядись сначала!

Отосе отвлекает Гинтоки от демонстрации макушки новой порцией выпивки: он уже начинает злиться на «слепого неудачника, который даже оценить чужую прическу не может». Пьяный Гинтоки в сезон дождей особенно омерзителен.

— Спасибо, старуха, — говорит Гинтоки, залпом опустошив стакан. — Ну ты-то видишь, что творится?

Скоро Отосе провожает последнего на сегодня посетителя, гасит вывеску, придвигает стул ближе к стойке. По асфальту текут ручьи — дождь льет с прежней силой, не переставая, с самого обеда.

Пока она занята, Гинтоки умудряется вытащить с верхней полки редкое саке, которое надо бы охладить и подавать как положено, в чашечках. Он наливает полный стакан, не отвлекаясь на окрик и затрещину, наливает и пьет залпом, ничего не распробовав.

— Отрабатывать будешь, — кричит Отосе, — эта бутылка стоит больше твоей жалкой жизни!

— Вот стерва! Тебе саке дороже человека, что ли?

 

— Извини, — говорит Гинтоки на следующий день. — Слушай, как насчет подождать с арендной платой?

 

Когда бутылка полупуста, у Гинтоки начинают путаться мысли — до этого, как бы он ни притворялся, подводил его только язык. Отосе слушает его бормотание, протирая стаканы, чтобы не терять времени зря. Хоть и сезон дождей, но завтра снова придут пьяницы, которых манит в закусочную сырость и запах табака.

— И ни в чем я не виноват. Был бы, ты бы оторвала мне яйца, карга, — бормочет в стакан Гинтоки. Отосе раздумчиво оглядывает его с ног до головы, невольно задерживая взгляд на вихрастой макушке.

— Нужны кому твои угрызения совести.

— Был бы тут мой новый друг, все бы тебе сказал. Все. А я почему-то не могу.

Отосе наливает ему из прежней бутылки — может, скоро зайдет кто-нибудь, кому удастся подать выпивку по баснословной цене. Тогда будет и лед, и чашечки, и этот кто-нибудь непременно оценит хороший вкус.

— И мы правда от этого отказались? — Гинтоки ловит взгляд Отосе мутным взглядом. — Зачем?

Отосе отворачивается, делает вид, что протирает полки, целых пять минут тратит зря. За это время Гинтоки дважды доливает себе из какой-то бутылки, ему все равно, из какой — разницы не чувствует.

Когда она снова смотрит на Гинтоки, тот кажется трезвым — ужасная иллюзия, обманувшая даже самого Гинтоки. На самом деле у него подкашиваются ноги, язык и мысли, но по-особому, необычно, Отосе так и не смогла разобраться, что с ним случается на этой стадии.

— Иди-ка ты домой уже. — Особой надежды в голосе Отосе нет. — Завтра не дам лекарств, сам поползешь в аптеку.

— У меня запас.

 

— Прекрасная сегодня погода, — говорит Отосе, глядя в голубое небо, куда поднимается дым ее сигареты. — Ты уже нашел клиента, чтобы оплатить свои счета?

 

Гинтоки целует Отосе руку, в середину ладони, слизывает с пальцев табачную горечь. Отосе смотрит, как подергиваются его закрытые веки, как дрожат ресницы; другой рукой касается волос на макушке. Вихры жесткие — после это всякий раз кажется неправильным — и очень теплые у корней.

— Ты мне как мать, — говорит Гинтоки, прижимаясь к ладони щекой.

Открывает глаза — блестящие, влюбленные, с огромным зрачком — и Отосе вдыхает полной грудью сырой воздух, полный запаха алкоголя, сигаретного дыма и пота, все вдыхает и вдыхает, не может выдохнуть. Ее ладонь колет щетина, слюна быстро остывает, застывает, становится липкой.

— Надо же, как запел, — говорит Отосе. — Мать. Надо же.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гинтоки, — что выслушала и поняла.

Пока Отосе выдыхает, зажмурившись, Гинтоки соскребает себя с сиденья, отбирая свои волосы, возвращая липкую руку, чуть не падает на пути к порогу, к дождю. Эта стадия — последняя, «труп», и хорошо, если он вовремя доберется до унитаза.

— Заходите еще, — говорит Отосе.

— Приду за лекарством!


End file.
